Not Your Normal Everyday Kanojo
by AngelzReaper
Summary: Chapter 2 is UP! Rikkaidai is off limits just pass six o'clock...because at night creatures haunts the school invisible to the human's naked eye...and She is the one who haunts them...for students safety and for her...large amount of income!
1. First Hunt: Prologue

**Title:** Not your normal everyday kanojo

**Rated: **T+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/ Supernatural

**Summary:** "There's more to truth than meets the eyes. Some are ignorant about their existence. But to me their are my everything...i seen them everyday and everyday... I haunt them and get paid...they are my source of income...these creatures that haunts the night..."

**Authoress:** AngelzReaper

**Pairings: **SanadaxOC/ KiriharaxOC

**AngelzReaper:** Well...umm i'm not an author with many words, I type what I feel like typing. Anyways, after reading lots of wonderful fanfictions I decided to try and write my own fanfic and this is my first ever fic that im making so sorry if I have wrong grammars or something. My OC'S might become a little mary sue –ish for some reason in the upcoming chapters. And lastly I do not own any characters of prince of Tennis hehe….enjoy and please R&R.

_"Texts-flash backs"_

_'Text-Inner thoughts'_

* * *

**Not Your Normal Everyday Kanojo **

**First Hunt: Prologue  
**

**B Y : A N G E L Z R E A P E R**

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!!

* * *

In the midst of the eerie darkness of the secluded hallway of Rikkaidai Fuzokuchuu, emerged a dark figure with a looming dark aura of vengeance terrifying some innocent passerby students on their way outside the almost empty building.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

His light hushed footsteps echoed as he forcefully marched his way in the first floor of the middle school department.

Sigh.

Yes sigh.

Sanada Genichirou the fuku buchou of the (in)famous Rikkaidai Tennis team sighed for the nth time that day. Walking with his usual cold demeanour and with the glare that with put even a blind person to a coma, he strode in a faster phase his migraine growing unbearably painful in every millisecond of a blink.

His migraine was killing him, his teammates were killing him and _god_ even his buchou was killing him (mentally). The principal just added to his list of _'the people who wanted to kill me'_ the day he was called to his office to ask him _**that**_ favor.

…

"_Sanada-kun I'm so glad you came."_

_A man in his early thirties dressed in formal business attire said, sitting in a big lathered couch behind his wooden desk._

"_Is there something I can do for you Morino-sensei?"_

"_Ah yes, well you see I've got a favor to ask you…"_

_The principal trailed off leaning on his desk, his right palm towering over his left putting his chin above them for support._

_His eyes darting everywhere than him...  
_

'_Favor? The principal rarely asks for favors…and usually his favors can be so difficult.'_

_Of course him being __**the **__Sanada Genichirou one of the role model students in Rikkaidai didn't voice that out. Rather, all he did was give a reassuring nod muttering an almost inaudible "Hai."_

…

Why him of all people? He has so much work to do, too much to think and too much aspirin to take. He looked at the almost empty bottle of aspirin he has

_'...'_

So for people who doesn't know**_ 'the list'_** then here are some of the contents:

Keeping Marui from eating twenty cakes a day. Think about the Children Marui! they love cake too!!

'_I'll have to double his menu for having too much glucose intake.'_

Preventing Niou from slipping some of Renji's (toxic)drinks to his teammate's water bottles.

'_I'll make him run 30 more laps even if it breaks his legs.'_

Making sure that the members won't be scared _shitless _when Yukimura's smiles when he's on his S (sadist) mode.

'…'

Tarrundoring Kirihara every time he whines about his (torturing) practice menu.

'_I'll triple his practice regime if he won't stop his constant idiotic whines.'_

And poor Gen-chan could only heave another sigh.

…

"_So Morino-sensei, what is the favor you need to ask?"_

"_Well Sanada-kun, since the tennis club is the only club that will stay __**tha**__t late for club activities for some reasons I don't think I want to know…"_

"_Yes sensei?"_

"_I decided to ask if you could patrol the school grounds together with some of your willing teammate for students staying at late hours."_

"_Why do I have to patrol sensei? Don't we have a school guards for that matter?"_

"_Well the school guards leave the school vicinity at exactly five p.m. I tried everything I can to convince them, i even tried to bribe them! But sadly their resolve wouldn't just dissolve that easily due fact that they've heard some **'interesting' **legends pertaining to this school."_

"_Legends?"_

_The principal smiled a knowing smile inclining his back to his chair sighing._

"_Yes legends. But legends are just what they are...legends, false stories that made by the locals to scare naughty kids at night."_

_Morino-sensei gave him a serious look his voice has a hint of warning and precaution._

"_Be warned Sanada-kun, don't stay at the school grounds beyond six pm or something horrible might happen. So please refrain practicing late for your clubs safety and yours…"_

…

The stoic fuku buchou of Rikkaidai shook his head slowly as he tried to erase that memory, a sense of foreboding doom spread all over his senses as he remembered the principal's last parting words.

"_Should you disobey my request, and stay at the school premises after the sun sets… I'm sorry but I shall not be held responsible if something happens that will permanently damage your beliefs and your sanity…"_

_The poor Sanada could only gape at their principals words._

"_You're dismissed."_

_With one last smile and with the look of 'please-heed-my-warning-look' Rikkaidai's resident kendo practitioner left the principal's office and vowed never to step foot on that place again._

**_Tsuzuku…_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**AngelzReaper:** Well do you guys like it? First chappie is kinda boring --.--; as I tried not to reveal any of 'what happens after six pm at rikkai' hehe and poor gen-chan has to be my first fresh blood victim lolz

Hope you enjoyed reading, adn if you did please review so i can know that you liked it and ill update ^_^v


	2. Sencond Hun: Night of the Red Moon

**Title:** Not your normal everyday kanojo

**Rated:** T+

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/ Supernatural

**Summary: **"There's more to truth than meets the eyes. Some are ignorant about their existence. But to me their are my everything...i seen them everyday and everyday... I haunt them and get paid...they are my source of income...these creatures that haunts the night..."

**Authoress:** AngelzReaper

**Pairings:** SanadaxOC/KiriharaxOC

**AngelzReaper:** Yosh! This is the second instalment of NYNEK : ) Even though I have only one reviewer I still thank you!! **–glomps jychan-** :3 Thanks so much for reviewing ne!! As much as I desire to own prince of tennis sadly I do not. Read and ENJOY!!

* * *

**Not your Normal Everyday Kanojo**

**Second Hunt: The night of the red Moon [phase I]**

**By: AngelzReaper**

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

**-**

**-**

_Kami made bishies_

_All beautiful and sly_

_To woo every fan-girl at site_

_But what kami doesn't know_

_Is that his bishies would be the death_

_Of girls with that of poor heart_

_Made them insane with a smile_

_Swoon with a wink_

_And die when they broke _

_Their fragile fan-girlish hearts_

_When they said_

"_We don't like to go out with a girl_

_But rather with a guy."_

**-**

**-**

**Death by Bishies by: Angelz Reaper XD**

**-**

**- **

**

* * *

  
**

**First Person's POV**

I smile.

And then I smirk.

That smirk widens scaring every living organism at site.

If you include **ghosts** to the living category…and yes I can see _**ghosts**_.

I was in an all out _sadist _mode.

Why was I in my S mode you ask?

Well my dear, it's because finally its one of **those** _nights_…

The night of the **red moon**…

…

Here I was humming and skipping my way merrily in the dark sinister hallways of the school on my way to… the girls toilet. I was supposed to be scared at the dark like all females should, I should cower in fear when I see a visibly **translucent **_'person'_ covered in blood with a butcher knife sticking on his head pass the very solid wall of the chemistry lab like a lady should. And I should scream in sheer delight, cry all my heart shaped eyes out and faint with a love stricken expression when I see Sanada-senpai walk with all the emotions a brick can offer like a _fan-girl_ should. But unfortunately _'normal'_ and _'me'_ did not fit well into a nice constructed sentence and I am NOT by all means a _**fan-girl**_ period.

I blinked.

I did a double take.

Sanada-sempai is taking long strides across the floor heading towards… me. I dumbly pointed at myself.

WAIT!!! WAIT!!! REWIND!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! _**SHIET**_!!!! I GOTTA HIDE DAMN IT!!! MOVE BODY! MOVE!

And finally with all my will and strength my freaking body decided to move _when_ senpai was like three to four meters away from me.

"_Fuck the deity of luck to eternity! Why in hell's name is Sanada-senpai here!?"_

I gawked wide eyed my eyes popping from their sockets and rolling aimlessly at the floor…not literally.

Shaking my head furiously I almost cracked my skull open when I almost hit the hard predicament that was preventing me from being seen by the ever stoic fuku buchou of Rikkaidai.

"_Kuso, why him? Why here? WHY NOW!!!"_

And by now I know I'm practically pulling my hair out of the depths of my bleeding scalp due to my build up stress related Sanada-senpai frustration.

Seeing the resident ice block of Rikkaidai, he was supposed to be at home _safe_ and _sound_ doing whatever it is he's supposed to be doing… he can be at the street tennis courts, or at the local bookstore or where ever place in Kanagawa region for all I care but NOT just HERE!!!

But instead he was in the hallway with his **grumpier-than-thou** attitude, looking all too sour that you can almost taste it. A ticked red vain on his forehead that tells you '_**scram or thou shall face thy wrath of thy mighty emperor'**_

He's emitting an aura of looming demise to whomever he sees and crosses path with shall face his glare, painful than death itself and hotter than the blazing flames of hell.

He would send you to Hades to be barbequed in the underworld and back. And after that one way trip, you'll have a resounding slap while hearing him say **'TARUNDORU!' **five times four to the power of ten.

Sniff.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

All I did was tutor my classmate Kirihara-kun in English, take a break and go to the girl's bath room.

Sob.

Yeah I can feel my bladder is about to explode any second now.

BUT HOW CAN I EFFING GET THERE WHEN SANADA-SEMPAI IS JUST OUTSIDE THE DAMN BATHROOM DOOR!!!

Oh cry oh sob oh woe is me and my brain has bordering the lines of insanity…

But why am I hiding from him you ask?

Well, I've found out from a reliable source that the principal _asked_ Sanada-sempai to _**patrol **_the grounds with a willing tennis club member for any late school hour students and if ever got caught shall be put on trial by the judge (principal) and if found guilty shall be suspended of worse **expelled.**

And that supposed to be partner was snoring his way inside the library with the companionship of the books and the **'little ones'**

So here I am cursing every deity in mind in any possible language I know and praying that senpai would leave before I pee here in this spot.

"_Damn that kuso jiji!! Ugh! He was always finding ways for me to get expelled ever since I step a foot on this damned school!! How am I supposed to do my job if he's being an ass saying 'ghost and hyoukai's don't exist' with all that logical speech crap and yet he's sending a student to patrol?! IS HE ON CRACK!! Kami I swear ill send __**Fujin**__ to kill that man one day."_

Ok calm down me, there are more important matters that thinking homicidal thoughts right now. First you MUST empty your bladder before you go on a peeing marathon in the hallways that would embarrass you to hell, purgatory and back.

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Find a way to distract him me! And while he's distracted go and dash inside the girl's bathroom sit on the heavenly toilet bowl and go do your business.

I surveyed the area for any possible object of distraction; I searched my pockets until I found a… pebble

"…"

"_OH THANK KAMI FOR MAKING ME SO RANDOM TODAY THAT MADE ME PICK UP THIS…PEBBLE ON MY WAY TO LUNCH THIS AFTERNOON."_

So first thing first, I peered beside the wall while giving sempai a side long glance. I kissed the pebble for good luck and threw it at far away as I could.

TOK!

Bingo! Sempai diverted his killer eyes to that faraway dark horizon, muttered under his breath and began jogging to the abyss of never ending nothingness of the hallway.

And as for me, I took a dash for it and into the girl's toilet I go!

...

立夏意

…

After taking a good amount of aspirin, the renowned emperor of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku continued his late round at the school grounds his never ending migraine at a tolerable level for once in his devastating fuku buchou life.

It was peaceful and quiet and he liked it. It makes him relax and regain what's left of his sanity from having a dysfunctional team. His head has its fair share of headaches, and the drugstore would make a run for his money due to the fact that he can consume five bottles of aspiring per week…

There was never peace inside the courts nor will you find tranquilly, it was always chaotic and loud. He always has to bark laps at his team members for fighting at every little idiotic things and disrupting practice…and all Yukimura could do is smile and watch them fight along as if it amuses him.

Well as you've guessed, tennis practice ended in total pandemonium today. He was there standing like a human statue beside Yukimura, being the good fuku buchou he is seeing to it that all non regular members were doing their five hundred racket swings. He adjusted his black cap a little, nodding in approval at their progress.

"_Their forms are getting better."_

He smiled inwardly to himself. But what he doesn't know that bad things happen when he _smiles_.

"MURA-BUCHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then…

All hell broke loose…

_**Tsuzuku...**_

* * *

**AngelzReaper: WOOT **second chappie done!!!!! I hope you guys liked the second chappie :3 and I made a little poem at the beginning and I might continue writing some poem at the next chapters to come hehe… well if some of you guys read this story please do review or I wouldn't know if anyone liked it or not T^T I hope i can get at least five reiviews before i update my third chappie but oh wells...

Thanks for riviewing the first chappie jychan!!

And oh this isn't a yaoi pic... its an OCxSanada/ OCx Kirihara pic nya!!!!!!!!

Well anyways R&R PLS!


End file.
